A Relationship of Three?
by Naruto1236
Summary: Naruto is just an innocent shinobi looking forward to his future.On the other hand he doesn't know that the Hokage Tsunade Senju and the Mizukage Mei Terumi love him.


**Before we start this I just want to say keep in mind that in this story I made Tsunade 25.I made Naruto 23 and Mei 25.If you have any suggestions message me if I don't get to it I eventually alright** **enjoy.This was a suggestion.**

" Talking out loud".

'Saying in mind'

"Mei what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked as Mei the Mizukage walked in."Im here to discuss things with you Tsunade.Ok shall we start".They started discussing important details about The Land of Fire and The Land of Water.They discussed details for hours.While they were discussing Naruto was outside training in the night."Man I'm tired.I should probably call it a day".Naruto started to walk down the village to his house when he thought he should pay Tsunade a quick visit.He entered the building and knocked on the door."Whose is it.It's Naruto".Naruto entered the room and saw the two kage sitting down."Hi Mei and Tsunade whatbare you guys doing.Well Mei and I were having a discussion about our villages.Yes Tsunade and I have been here since noon.'Wow that was long'."Say Tsunade who is this handsome young man".Naruto blushed."I'm Naruto Uzumaki it's a honor to meet you and your are really pretty as well".Mei blushed as Tsunade got angry.'After all the years I've known him and he has never complimented me.He is pretty cute and I heard Uzumaki's are supposed to have big members'."Umm Naruto can you please go we must finish this".He frowned and left.Tsunade and Mei made sure he left and so they looked out the window and saw that he was walking down the village."Wow Tsunade you were right he is sexier in person" Mei blushed."I Know well you should be going".Mei agreed "Tsunade let's go to Naruto's house".Tsunade walked outside with her as they started making their way to his house."Why do you want to go there" Tsunade asked Mei."Don't act like I'm forcing you remember what you told me".

 **Flashback**

"Look at how sexy he is Mei". Tsunade and Mei were looking at pictures of Naruto without a shirt.Tsunade found her hand start to go down to her pants as did Mei."Wow look at us Tsunade".They had come to terms that If Naruto wanted them they would share him and they would all love each other."Man I want him inside me so back imagine how big his dick must be" Mei told Tsunade "Me too I want him so bad".They longed for him so bad.They wished he could be theirs they promised to not tell him until the time was right.

 **End of Flashback**

 _Knock knock_

There was a knock on the door.'Man who can it be right'.Naruto got up and went to the living room.Tsunade and Mei were outside waiting for him to open up.He opened the door letting the two beautiful kage in."Hey Naruto can we hang out with you for a few minutes" They both asked simultaneously."Umm sure why not" why would they choose to hang out with him he thought.Tsunade got up and went to the restroom. which left mei and Naruto alone."So lord mizu-" He was interrupted by Mei."Mei is fine Naruto" She said in a sexy tone.Naruto felt strange but kind of turned on.They got up and sat on the couch next to Naruto.'Man I want to kiss him right now but what will Tsunade think' She thought to herself.She stared at his lips and leaned in.They started kissing until Naruto pushed her away."What are you doing Mei?"He asked her.She licked her lips "I know we shouldn't be doing this but I want you in me". Although Naruto was turned on he knew he is not supposed to do that.She leaned in and kissed him again.She felt him grab her hair and respond to to her kiss.She jumped which made him fall down on the couch as he kissed her.Tsunade finished using the restroom and entered the living room and saw them making out lile wild animals.'What just happened' Tsunade told herself."Umm what is happening here?" Tsunade questioned them.They stopped making out and Mei got off Naruto."Im so sorry Tsunade I-" Mei interrupted him "Don't worry Naruto Tsunade and I want you now don't we"."Yes we do" Tsunade started walking towards them and kissed Naruto.They then stopped kissing and Naruto saw a view any man would kill to see.The two hottest kunoichi started making out.'Wow I'm so lucky'.They stopped kissing so they could take their clothes off.Tsunade took her jacket off and started kissing Naruto while Mei undid her hair so she could be more comfortable."Babies" Mei called them as she grabbed Tsunade's hand and pulled her towards her."Now Naruto feast your eyes on this" Naruto looked at them as he took his shirt off.They started taking their clothes off first Mei's dress then Tsunade's shirt.There they were the Hottest kage ever in their bra's and their underwear.They both unclipped their bra's which made Naruto hard as he saw their big breasts falling from their prison's.They then took their underwear then told Naruto simultaneously "Come fuck us Naruto we're really horny" They were rubbing their pussy.They grabbed his hands and led him to his bedroom.

"Tsunade I'll suck his dick first"."Ok while you do that I'll keep his fingers and mouth busy".Mei grabbed Naruto's pants and pulled them down until she could see his hard dick peeking through his boxers.She took his boxers off and smiled as it was big."Wow Naruto your dick is 8.5 inches".Naruto couldn't reply as he was making out with Tsunade who was on his lap.He stuck his finger in Tsunade's pussy which was wet from them just making out.Mei started to suck Naruto's dick she started to speed up.Naruto stopped his kiss with Tsunade as Mei shoved his whole dick in her mouth and coughed as she was unsuccessful to deeo throat it."Tsunade it's your turn". Tsunade got off Naruto and started to suck his dick."Naruto while your dick is occupied let's see what that tongue can do"Mei told him.She stood up on the bed her pussy to his mouth she rested her ass on his face.He wrapped his hands around her legs and started to lick her pussy."Oh my God yes more" Mei said as she was playing with her breasts.Now Tsunade wanted more "Give me your dick".Naruto smiled and put his dick in her pussy and started thrusting.Eventually he came to his release and cummed in her pussy.Tsunade laid down after her being fucked for 25minutes she was tired."I've kept you waiting enough my love now come here" Naruto called Mei.He started to have sex again but with Mei and he came to another release."Wow that was amazing now I'm tired that's enough for me" Naruto told them.

 **My next chapter will be more romantic and a little less sexual.I'll be changing my writing ways and I'll try to make my punctuation better.Thanks for the support.**


End file.
